TENCHI TO SENSHI?
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: segunda version de entre soldado y angel, esta vez las cosas son muy diferentes no conoce el mundo, no sabe quien es, un hombre corroido por el odio.. no entiendo los humanos, no los entiendo... por favor no olviden los reviews


TENCHI TO SENSHI?

Parte I

VIVIR ES COMPLICADO

Aki

* * *

-Nombre del fic: Tenchi to Senshi?

-Tipo: ciencia ficción, romance, acción/aventura.

-Duración: Indefinida

-FIC dedicado a: MIKAEL MUDOU Y LAURY MIKKELY

-Dedicatoria del capitulo uno a: Kokoro Yana, Sky d, a Laury Mikkely y a Mikael Mudou

-Notas: (+-+-+) (indica cambio de recuerdo)

Terve! He aquí una segunda versión de mi fic más reciente, "Entre soldado y Ángel" como podrán ver en este primer cap, las cosas son muy diferentes, espero les guste.

Laboratorios secretos de Bio-volt… un año después del encuentro entre los Bladebreakers y los Demolition Boys…

-"Se lo dije, este ADN es sumamente viejo… necesito una muestra reciente"- una joven mujer de ojos verdes estaba frente a una de las tantas computadoras de los laboratorios analizando una muestra de ADN.

-"Eso es imposible… esa muestra es la única… esa persona falleció hace mucho tiempo"- el hombre cerró los ojos.

-"No preguntaré… pero aun así no es posible trabajar con este ADN…"- la doctora seguía ingresando información a la computadora.

-"No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, quiero un clon de esta muestra y punto…"- dijo tajantemente aquel hombre de mirada fría.

-"Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?"- la mujer dejó de mirar la pantalla

-"soluciónelo, para eso la contrate."- el hombre salió del lugar… la mujer se quedó pensando…

-"Un ADN similar…" la mujer tecleo un par de veces y analizó cada una de las muestras que tenían… -"¿la muestra de Kai?"-

Dos años después…

Era un lugar lúgubre… no había otra luz más que aquel frío resplandor que irradiaban las lámparas de alógeno… no había más sonido que la constante vibración de las computadoras… de pronto el sonido de unos pasos rompe con aquella monótona "melodía"… unos pies ligeros se dirigen a la biblioteca del laboratorio, el lugar aun esta en penumbras, y es de pronto iluminado… la presencia de una jovencita ahora visible, da cierta vida al lugar…

La chica se dirigió a un escritorio donde se hallaba un libro… tomo asiento; abrió el libro y de inmediato reconoció cada uno de esos caracteres, era capaz de distinguirlos y de organizarlos gramaticalmente formando palabras, expresiones, frases y oraciones… podía leerlos, pero no los entendía, almacenaba datos, pero no era capaz de asimilarlos.

_"No entiendo a los humanos... no los entiendo... siempre anhelan algo, algo que otros tienen... se pasan el tiempo comparándose con otros... y cuando al fin tienen eso que tanto anhelan ya no les parece suficiente... y comienzan a anhelar otras cosas, así, eso se vuelve un circulo vicioso."_

_"no logro entenderlos, pasan tanto tiempo buscando su felicidad que se olvidan de vivir"_

_"Buscan tanto la perfección que dejan de lado las cosas más sencillas de la vida... no logro entenderlos¿como pueden olvidar esos pequeños detalles? si en esas minúsculas cosas esta el secreto... en un abrazo, una sonrisa, o una simple mirada... allí se encierra el más grande secreto de la vida... el más grande anhelo de la humanidad... la felicidad"_

Un delicado dedo se guiaba por los renglones de aquella pagina, y unos ojos rubíes seguían las letras con interés, pero… no comprendía aquello que leía¿Qué era eso¿Qué era la felicidad?... ¿Qué era un abrazo¿una sonrisa?... ¿Qué eran?... una mujer alta, delgada, cabello rubio, corto, y ojos verdes ya cansados a pesar de que la mujer era aun joven; entró en la habitación, acompañada de un hombre de blancos cabellos y rostro severo

-"Ha pasado un mes Doctora Lucy… y no veo ningún cambio" – la fría voz de aquel hombre resonó en el laboratorio. –"Usted me dijo que sería perfecta… No he visto nada de eso… ni siquiera puede hablar… no ha dicho nada desde que la despertó"- El hombre miro con furia a la mujer frente a él.

-"ella… ella es perfecta, ya ha leído 10 libros en este mes"- la mujer guardo silencio

-"¿entonces?"- el hombre ahora miraba la silueta de la chica sentada en el escritorio

-"El problema es que no los entiende…"- la mujer tomo a la chica por los hombros y la coloco frente a Voltaer… el hombre se sobre salto al verla… era ella… definitivamente era ella… -"Ella fue creada con sus especificaciones señor, pero carece de conciencia, no puede distinguir entre lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal; no entiende nada, ha pasado un mes sin compañía… y eso no es bueno, necesita aprender…"- la mujer fue interrumpida

-"¡Pues enséñele!"- gritó aquel hombre, y parecía que la chica no escuchaba nada, seguía de pie, justo como la había dejado la doctora.

-"No es tan fácil, la creamos y logramos su crecimiento físico… pero no su crecimiento humano… necesita experiencia, necesita vivir, es la única manera de desarrollar su potencial… dejar que evolucione por si misma."-

-"¿y que sugiere entonces?"-

-"Sugiero que la lleve con usted… que la deje convivir con otros chicos…"-

-"Eso es imposible!... si la descubren será mi fin"-

-"Aki, por favor, termina tu libro"- la chica obedeció automáticamente y volvió a su tarea… a aquel hombre esa escena le parecía triste, el deseaba un soldado perfecto, no un ser sin alma… no ese rostro sin una sonrisa…

-"Salga doctora, quiero estar con ella un momento"- la mujer asintió y salió del lugar; mientras el hombre miraba a ala chica, a su mente llegaron esos viejos recuerdos…

-+-+ Flash Back +-+-+

-"Papá, papá!... tengo grandes noticias… Akira y yo tendremos un bebe!- una mujer de largos cabellos platinados sujetados en una coleta, saludaba a aquel hombre desde las escaleras de la mansión; al llegar a donde su hija, esta lo abrazó con fuerza, y al separarse pudo ver bien a su hija, estaba embarazada, quizá de unos 6 meses… oh como la había extrañado... Hacia ya casi un año de que se había marchado a Japón.

-"Te ves muy contenta Ilene… ¿y que te ha dicho el medico?"-

-"Que será un niño… un niño muy saludable"- la mujer acaricio su vientre con sumo cuidado y cariño

-"Y como se llamará?"-

-"Kai… aunque si hubiese sido niña la hubiese llamado Aki"- la mujer sonrió con inocencia

-"siempre te gusto el otoño"- el hombre sonrió

-+-+(+-+-+)

-"¡Ilene, vamos cariño resiste!"- un hombre de cabello negro sujetaba la mano de Ilene, mientras él solo podía observar a su hija

-"¡akira¡akira!"- la mujer gritaba mientras el doctor sacaba a su esposo del lugar…

-"¿Cómo esta Ilene?... ¿y el bebe?"- el doctor salía de la sala de partos después de muchas horas…

-"El bebe esta perfecto, muy saludable… pero su esposa… fue demasiado el esfuerzo, esta muy débil… y quizá nunca logre reponerse, debe cuidarla mucho"- escuchar aquello fue un gran golpe para ambos hombres…

-+-+(+-+-+)

-"¡ILENE!"- el hombre estaba de rodillas sujetando la cabeza de su esposa… ella casi no respiraba… había resbalado la jugar con su pequeño hijo

-"Mamá… ¿Mamá?"- un pequeñito de cabello bicolor se acercaba a pasos trémulos para abrazar a su madre

-"Tu!... fuiste tu… esto es tu culpa, todo esto es tu maldita culpa… si tu no hubieras nacido ella estaría viva!"- el hombre había lanzado la pequeño lejos de su madre y en un arranque de furia lo tenía ahora sujeto por los hombros con tal fuerza que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y ver a su padre con ojos suplicantes

-"mamá!... mamá!"- el pequeño clamaba a su madre entre lagrimas…

-"Kai"- un susurró salio de la boca de Ilene… akira dejo de aprisionar a Kai –" Kai"- fue lo ultimo que dijo, ahora ya no respiraba… el hombre comenzó a llorar y abrazó a su hijo… el ultimo recuerdo de ilene… al día siguiente todo era tristeza…

-+-+ (+-+-+)

-"señor voltaer… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? "- akira se sorprendió

-"Mi nieto"- dijo secamente el hombre

-"Ya veo… ya es hora ¿eh?"-

-"abuelito"- el pequeño niño de ojos marrón lo miraba con ternura

-"Prepara tus cosas Kai... te vas a ir de viaje con el abuelo"-

-"tu no vienes?"- pregunto a su padre

-"No pequeño, pero... se fuerte, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti"- jamás volvería a ver a su padre…

-+-+-(+-+-+)

-"La doctora Kagami… Lucy Kagami a sus servicios señor"- una mujer rubia de largo cabello y vivases ojos verdes esperaba al hombre en su despacho

-"Doctora… ¿en que especialidad?"- preguntó interesado aquél hombre, ese apellido le era vagamente familiar…

-"Ingeniería Genética, señor"-

-"Será muy útil en bio-volt… su trabajo comienza ahora…"-

-+-+ (+-+-+)

-"¿un clon con este ADN?.. es imposible señor… es un ADN muy viejo… ningún clon tendría la información genética completa…"-

-+-+-(+-+-+)

-"Señor!... al fin un clon exitoso… este embrión pasó la etapa critica"- la mujer se veía cansada pero orgullosa

-"¿y bien?"-

-"esta listo para la maduración invitro… ella será perfecta"-

-"¿ella?"-

-"Si señor, es una niña… ¿Cómo la llamara?"-

-"Aki"- dijo simplemente el hombre y se dio la vuelta. –"llámeme hasta que este lista"-

-+-+-+ Fin del Flash Back +-+-+-+

-"Dime… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?"- la chica volvió la mirada hacía el hombre y simplemente ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces, como si no entendiera el extraño idioma en el que aquel hombre le hablaba

-"Doctora Lucy"- llamó el hombre –" Prepare las cosas de aki… y las suyas también… vienen conmigo a la mansión"-

-"si señor"-

Su llegada a la mansión no había sido fácil… ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver la luz del sol… ni a ver tantos colores brillantes…pero sobretodo, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas que no fueran los científicos del laboratorio…

Ya ha pasado una semana, y Aki comenzaba a hablar, aun no comprendía todo aquello que ella había leído, pero ahora sabía lo que eran los colores, los árboles, y los animales…aquel lugar era muy diferente del laboratorio, a ella le gustaba, aunque no conocía otro lugar además de aquella enorme mansión llena de reliquias… ahora aquel oscuro encierro comenzaba a desaparecer de su mente… Voltaer se había ausentado un tiempo, pero la doctora Lucy cuidaba bien de Aki al igual que los sirvientes… una noche mientras aki estaba sentada en la puerta… la figura de voltaer apareció ante ella…

-"Quien… ¿Quién es usted?"- dijo la chica en un susurro

-"Veo que ya hablas…"-

-"Usted… ¿sabe quien soy yo?"-

-"tu eres mi soldado perfecto… el único que será capaz de derrotar a Kai… tu Eres Aki…"-

-"Usted… ¿Quién es?"- la chica volvió a preguntar

-"Yo... soy voltaer"-

-" Señor voltaer?"-

* * *

Bien, esta algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado, espero que el cambio de Flash Back no haya sido muy confuso… bien, muchas gracias a todos.

Como pueden ver manejare un nuevo formato, manejare a hora, la dedicatoria del fic (en honor a quien hago el fic) y la dedicatoria por cap (dedicatorias ocasionales) .. bien esperen el próximo cap.

Fic dedicado a: Mikael Mudou (Gracias por todo tu apoyo, sabes que cuentas conmigo) y a Laury Mikkely (Gracias Set-chan, tu también has sido un gran apoyo.)


End file.
